Version/01.048
} |Version=01.048 |Date=18 September 2014 |URL=http://forums.keenswh.com/post?id=7086312 |Intro=The Modding API has been implemented into Space Engineers. It brings a lot of new possibilities to our modders and it allows them to alter the game by writing C# scripts which have access to in-game objects! Reloadable missile launcher for small ships is also added - with the option to use the conveyor system. Additionally in this update, we have included the Fighter Cockpit model that was created by the modder “Darth Biomech”. This is the first modded model that makes it into the official version of the game. By doing this, we want to reward and encourage all modders for their good work and efforts. It’s not possible to add all mods which are created, because we need to keep the game simple and organized, but we can ensure that more mods will be added in the future. ModAPI Guide: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=315625486 Tomorrow we'll post video showing how to configure free version of Visual Studio and create simple mod using ModAPI. |Video=Space_Engineers_-_Modding_API,_Fighter_cockpit |Features= * Modding API (WIP - more features will be added in the future) * Reloadable missile launcher for small ships * Respawn ship cool down time * Ship dampeners configurable in terminal * Moddable door open distance * Search in inventory by item name * Fighter cockpit mod – special thanks to modder “Darth Biomech”! |Fixes= * Fixed infinite refinery production issue * Fixed armor models * fixed scrolling while copy-pasting was not in F1 help screen * fixed buttons for New Platform and ships visible when setting actions in sensor * fixed cannot stack items in production queue * fixed issue when player was able to remote control anything even outside of the antenna’s range * fixed incorrect texture of small rotors * fixed sensor/timer block triggering actions on grids joined by connectors even after disconnection * fixed loosing ability to remote control ships after previous interaction with remote control block * fixed assembler inventory output filling up input inventory * fixed issue when merge blocks on pistons were not disconnected * fixed ore mining ratio * fixed issue when refineries were still working even when the power was cut off * fixed sensor lags on Dedicated Server and normal Multi-player * fixed crash while being kicked out of faction * fixed freeze without creating the log after a map was loaded * fixed changing field and loading the game activates the sensor * fixed the amount of required blocks for creating sensor blocks * fixed issue with faction members’ names when they are remote controlling a ship ;EDIT 09/19/2014: Update 01.048.020 * Fixed character spawning twice in the same world * Fixed crash in script mission * Fixed crash related to fighter cockpit * Fixed spelling mistake "inertial dampeners" * Fixed crash when assembler blueprints were missing * Fixed crash when copy pasting grid with mod that was previously removed from the world * Reduced network lag in certain cases (when rotors are in world) ;EDIT 09/22/2014: Update 01.048.021 * Fixed scripting exploit Script exploit was hot-fixed, some scripts may stop working because we've been forced to disable one particular feature. This will be fixed asap and scripts should be working again soon. }}